Chloe McPhee
by XSabineX
Summary: This is just an idea I came up with. Chloe is older than Derek and Simon, and she's their babysitter, and they both have a crush on her. It's not like nanny McPhee or something, I'm just not that good in making a title. Just read and review please THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another idea, I came up with. In this story, Chloe is 15, Derek is 9, Simon is almost 9, and Tori is 13. Chloe is Simon and Derek's babysitter, and they both have a crush on her, isn't that cute:P**

**Hope you enjoy, this chapter is not so long, it's just some sort of prologue… next one(s) will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Simon's point of view.**

"Will you come sit next to me?" I asked Chloe, our babysitter, but we didn't need a babysitter. She was just here to play with us. When daddy told Derek and me we were getting a babysitter, I didn't want one. Tori could also have done it, but she was on a date with some footballer, and dad said Chloe was more 'responsible'. I don't know what that is, but I think it's better. I thought Chloe was going to be like nanny McPhee, but she was much prettier than nanny McPhee. And she was nicer. And she didn't have a tooth sticking out of her mouth, or warts on her face. She was beautiful. And I wanted her to sit next to me. But of course Derek wanted that too.

"She doesn't want that, Simon, she wants a real man, just like me." He said.

"I'm gonna be 9 in three weeks, and then I will also be a man, just like you and daddy!" I said.

"Boys, please, don't fight for me… I can sit next to both of you, okay? I'll go sit here," she pointed at the head of the table, "and you guys can sit on each side of me."

"That's not next to you!" I said.

"You better just sit there, cause she was going to sit next to me, and then you wouldn't sit next to her at all." Derek always wanted to be the last one to say something.

"Okay…" I muttered, and I went to sit on my side of the table. Chloe had made us pancakes. She always cooked something nice for us. When she was done, she asked:

"Where are the plates, again? I always forget."

"I'll get them for you!" Derek said, but I was closer to the closet. I grabbed one plate, because dad told me not to take more, cause they would fall, and brought it to Chloe.

"Thank you, Simon." She smiled at me, and I grinned.

"She said my name!" I said to Derek, and I stuck out my tongue. But then I saw Derek with two plates. "Doesn't matter, cause I've got more!" he said. That's not fair, Derek is always stronger and faster and smarter than me. "You don't play fair! You're only stronger as me because you're a werewolf!"

"It's stronger _than_ me." Derek corrected me. Also not fair.

"Oh, Derek, be careful. You might drop them." Chloe said.

"Hah!" I said. He looked at me angrily, but said nothing. He just gave the plates to Chloe and sat on his chair. I stayed where I was and crossed my arms.

"Simon, are you coming to eat?" Chloe asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to eat at the same table as Derek.

"Do I have to come and get you?" Chloe asked. I nodded.

She sighed, but stood up from the table and picked me up. "I even made you pancakes…" she said.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." I said.

"It's alright." She patted me on my head. I didn't like it when people did that, they always did that with little children. But I didn't mind if Chloe did it. "What do you want on your pancake?"

"Chocolate." I decided.

We ate our pancakes, and when we were done, we played hide and seek inside the house. Chloe said she would be looking first. I hid behind the curtain. I couldn't see Chloe. I didn't see where Derek went.

"… 18, 19, 20!" I heard Chloe say. "Okay, I'm going to look for you now!" she yelled. I giggled, she would never find me here.

"Hoh! Did I hear someone giggle?" Chloe said. Noooo… I smiled. I heard footsteps coming my way. "Simon? Is that you?" she opened the curtain. "There you are!" she smiled.

"Aaah, you found me…"

"Yeah! I won! … Shit!" Derek said. Than it was quiet.

"Do you want to help me find Derek?" Chloe asked. I nodded. After a while we found him in one of the closets in the kitchen.

"Hah. Hah! I won, I won, I won!" Derek made a little dance.

"That's not fair, you stupid moron!" I said.

"Simon! That's not nice to say to your brother!" Chloe said. "Say sorry!" I looked her in the eyes, and she really meant it. "But he is…" I said to her.

"No he is not, Simon, say sorry, or you have to go to bed immediately."

"I don't want to go to bed!"

"Than you have to say sorry… It's that easy."

"Sorry Derek… I won't do it again."

"It's okay, cause I won!" he said.

"Well done, Simon. Now, who taught you that?" she asked.

"Tori."

"Of course…" Chloe sighed.

"She calls her boyfriends like that aaaaall the time!" Derek said.

"That's not nice of her," Chloe said, "but she's four years older than you. She knows what she's talking about… I think… You can't just call your brother like that because he won, okay?"

We both nodded. Than the bell rang, and our dad was back. We hugged Chloe goodbye, and after she'd left, we had to go sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter was the most fun to write ever. Hope it's also fun to read :D  
>Just find out for yourselves...<strong>

Derek's POV

I woke up at 7. I didn't want to go to school. Today we had musical rehearsal from miss Puckett, but everyone found it funny to call her miss Bucket. It wasn't, but somehow the whole class would laugh their ass of if someone said that. I didn't want to play in the musical, but everyone had to play a role, we were playing Little Red Riding Hood, and Simon thought it was funny to sign me up for auditions for the wolf. I was the only one, so I had to play the wolf… Thank you Simon! Really…

Simon, of course, was the hero, since he could cut me open and rescue Liz, a girl in our class who was going to play little red riding hood. If you had to pick one, Liz was the prettiest girl in our class, and all the boys, except for me, wanted to have that role, but Simon got it. Today was the final rehearsal.

Dad brought us to school, as always, and stayed to watch. Miss Puckett said we could invite our grandparents to the final rehearsal, but since we didn't know ours, dad was going to see the show twice.

"Dad? Is Chloe coming to see the musical?" Simon said.

"I don't know, Simon. Did you invite her?" he said.

"… Oh… Do I have to?"

"Well, if you want her to come, you have to invite her, son."

"Oh…"

"Is she coming to our house tonight?" I asked.

"No, but tomorrow she is, and than you're just in time to ask her before Friday."

"Yes! Simon, I'm going to invite her." I said.

"No, you're not! It was my idea!" he said.

"No, you forgot."

"Yeah, but you didn't ask for it at all!"

"Still, I'll invite her."

"Boys! You can both invite her."

We said nothing for a while, until Simon said:

"Dad? When is she coming?"

"Simon, you should listen, I just said she's coming tomorrow."

"Oh…"

Than we really said nothing anymore, until we were at school.

"Okay boys, you go inside, I'll be in the gym already. I'll see you on stage! Bye!"

"Bye!" we both said, and we went inside.

Mrs. Delaney, Liz' mother, had designed our costumes. She also wanted to take over the direction, but miss Puckett insisted on doing that.

"Okay everyone! Come here, please." Miss Puckett said. When everyone was around her, she continued: "I know this is the first time we practice with your costumes, but you're going to do great, okay? I'll be in there," she pointed at the curtain, "for if you forget your lines, than you just look at me, and I'll tell you, okay?" As if I would need that, _I_ knew my lines, Simon was the problem…

Liz raised her hand. "Yes, Elizabeth," Miss Puckett said.

"Do I have to kiss Simon?" Liz asked. Simon's eyes widened. He looked at me and shook his head. "No darling, you don't."

"Can I?"

Miss Puckett laughed. "No honey, I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

"Ah, but aaaaaall good musicals end with a _spectacular_ kiss between the poor girl and the hero!" she really was made to be an actress, the way she said that…

"Yes but in this one the girl is not much older than you, and the hero is about fifty years old." Mrs. Delaney said.

"But Simon is eight!" the girl knew how to talk someone into something!

"I think everyone is here, why don't you all go stand in your positions, okay?" miss Puckett said. We did, but Liz still wasn't convinced. "Miss Puckett!" she called.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I kiss Simon, or not?"

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. But on the other side… Simon got me this stupid role I didn't want… If he didn't want to kiss Liz, maybe he should try something new…

"Miss Puckett?" I said.

"Yes, Derek,"

"I think Liz should kiss Simon!"

"Why?"

Oh, crap, I hadn't thought of that… "Well, have you seen the film Red Riding Hood? She's older in there, and they do kiss."

"Aren't you a little bit too young for that movie?" she asked.

"Yes, it's for twelve years and older, but I haven't seen it, I've seen a trailer."

"Oh, well, I don't think Simon wants it either, do you?"

I nodded. "I think he likes Liz!"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. Conversation over."

There was absolutely no way she was going to let them kiss… Than I just had to go to Liz…

"Liz!" I called.

She smiled, but said nothing. "I think you should kiss Simon."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah… Just don't listen to Puckett."

"Okay! I have to start now. See you later."

"Bye! Good luck!"

"Thank you! You too!" and then she left.

"_Hello everyone!" _We heard miss Puckett say to the audience. _"Welcome, we're all glad you came. This is the final rehearsal. The kids have been working really hard for this show, and we all like how it turned out. May I ask you all to put you phones off, please, it could be disturbing for the children… So… Please enjoy our version of Little Red Riding Hood."_ Everyone was clapping, and not very much later Liz and Chelsea, who played her mother, went on stage.

I didn't feel like watching, so I went to our classroom, which we had changed into a dressing room, where I found Simon. He was walking from the left to the right very nervously.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Derek." He hadn't even seen me?

"Are you nervous?" he nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember my lines… And I have to go on stage and…"

"Simon! Relax, please." I grabbed his shoulders. "You know your lines, you practiced with dad, remember? And I have to go first, and then I'll tell you that it's not scary at all okay?" he nodded.

"Derek?" Mrs. Delaney said. "You have to go on."

I nodded and went on the stage. Liz was walking there with some flowers.

"Hello little girl." I said.

"Oh, hello."

"Nice cloak you have there."

"Thank you, my grandmother made it for me."

"Who are those flowers for?"

"For my grandmother. She's ill, and I'm going to visit her."

"I'll go visit her too, I'll go this way, and you'll go that way, we shall see who's first. You know you should stay on the path, right? You might meet dangerous things in the forest."

"Yes thank you." She left, and I went back to Simon.

When I entered the room, he immediately came to me.

"How was it?" he asked.

"You know, it's not that scary." I said. "You can't see the people, because of the lights."

"I don't understand, you can't see the audience because of the _lights_?"

"Of course you don't… I'll explain it to you later… But it's not scary at all. Don't worry okay? I have to go already, I'm sorry. See you on stage." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I'm going to cut you open." Now he grinned.

"Good luck with that."

Simon's POV

After Derek left I was nervous again. I went over my lines about 5 times again, when Mrs. Delaney came to get me.

"It's not your turn yet, but I thought you might wanted to see how it's going, okay?" I nodded. She opened the curtain a little bit, and I could see Derek, lying in the bed on stage, and Liz standing there.

"_Grandmother, what big arms you have." _She said.

"_All the better to hug you, my dear." _Derek responded.

"_And what big legs you have, grandmother."_

"_All the better to run with, my child."_

"_Grandmother, what big ears you have."_

"_All the better to hear you with, my dear."_

"_Grandmother, what big eyes you have."_

"_All the better to see you with, my child."_

"_And what big teeth you have, grandmother."_

"_All the better to EAT YOU UP WITH!" _

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Liz screamed.

"Okay Simon, now's your time. Go!"

I went onto stage, and I could see some people on the front seat watching. I stayed where I was. I searched for dad, but I couldn't see him. Liz was behind the bed, so that they wouldn't see her, but I could 'get her out of Derek's stomach'. She was waving at me to come, and I realized I had to say something.

"Oh! The wolf has eaten grandmother!" I said. "but perhaps I can still save her." I don't even use the word perhaps… "I won't shoot him."

I had my cardboard knife in my hand, and held it on Derek's stomach. Then Liz and Monica, who played grandmother, came up behind the bed.

Liz hugged me. That wasn't in the script!

"Thank you huntsman!" she said. And then, out of the blue, she gave me a kiss. On the lips!

"Thank you! I was so frightened, it was so dark inside the wolfs body." Liz said.

"We should fill his body with stones." I said.

Liz started gathering the stones that were on the floor, and put them behind Derek.

"Now, let's get out of here." I said. We walked off stage, and watched how Derek tried to stand up, and fell down. Then miss Puckett came up on stage again, and called us to bow. We did, as everyone applaused. "Well done eveyone!" she said to us.

After the performance Liz came to me.

"Hey Simon!" she said.

"Hi Liz! Well done. You're a good actress."

"Thank you, you're pretty good yourself."

I smiled, and she smiled back. "So, are you my boyfriend now?" she asked.

"Huh? Your b-boyfriend?"

"Yes, on stage, you kissed me, remember?"

"I didn't kiss _you,_ you kissed _me_!"

"But you kissed me back!"

"No, I didn't. Liz, you're great. But there's another woman in my life. And I'm going to marry her."

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Chloe. She's 15, and I love her. And she's also coming tomorrow."

Liz was now looking very angry. "Chloe _who_?"

"Chloe Saunders." she nodded. As I walked away I heard her say: "You better watch out Chloe Saunders, cause Simon's _MINE!_"

**Soooo? What did you think? Aren't they cute? So next chapter more Chloe, and also Liz is going to have a talk with her :D  
>But you'll have to review... :D It's that fair... <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, Thanks to AnnieHonson and doarfthXx and SweetDreamzz3116 for always reviewing :D and special thanks to SamayaK, I think I can call her as much as a friend you can have on a site. Btw, her stories are great, you should read if you haven't done already!**

**Wanted to post yesterday, but I kinda got distracted… :$ (By Darren Criss :D good reason? Okay, I know there's no good excuse, but Darren Criss comes pretty close, don't you think?)**

C.P.O.V.

"Are you going to do anything tonight, honey?" Dad called from downstairs.

"Uhm… Yeah, I've got to babysit Simon and Derek." I yelled.

"Oh, okay. I'll have to work tonight anyway. Shall I make you dinner or can you eat there?"

"I'll eat with them. Thank you!"

"Okay, I'm going now, okay? You can always call me!"

"Okay, bye!" I waited a few seconds, and then turned to my phone again.

"He's gone." I said.

"_Okay… So, you know Tim, right?_" Jess said.

"I think so… Is he the one who took you to the movies?"

"_No, he's my math tutor."_

"Ooooh, that one… What's with him?"

"_He asked me out!"_

"And he's cute?" I asked.

"_Yeah… Duh…"_

"Wow, where's he taking you?"

"_He doesn't want to say anything, sooo…."_

"Wow…"

"_And how's your love life?"_

"What love life?"

"_Well, do you like someone?"_

"Nope… Oh, shit…"

"_What?"_

"I've gotta go, I have to babysit."

"_Ooooh, Simon and Derek? Can I come with you?"_ she asked.

"Eh, I think so. You know where they live? 'Cause I can't pick you up, I have to go now."

"_Yeah, sure."_

"Okay, then I'll see you there…"

"_Bye!"_

"Bye…"

I walked to Kit's house, and on my way my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chloe, are you almost here?" _Kit asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot the time, I'll be there in two minutes."

"_Okay, then I'll leave. The boys can be alone for two minutes. Oh, can you make sure Tori goes to bed at 10? I'll be back at 11, okay?"_

"Yes sure, oh Kit?"

"_Yes?"_

"Uh… do you mind if I bring a friend? You don't have to pay her, she just doesn't have anything better to do…"

"_No, it's okay."_

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

"_Bye!" _and he hung up.

I knocked on the door, and Simon opened it.

"Chloe!" he yelled, and he jumped into my arms.

I laughed. "Hey Simon."

"Come in!" he said.

I walked into the house, and Derek, who was playing a computer game came to me.

"Hey Chloe." He said.

"Hi Derek! Aren't you going to give me a hug?" he nodded and gave me a hug.

"Chloe? We want to ask you something…" Simon said.

"Oh? What is i-" The bell rang.

"Oh, boys, Jess wanted to come with me. It's okay, right?" they nodded, but when I walked to the door I heard them say: Aw… Jess was nice, but a little… enthusiastic… When I opened the door she said hi to me and immediately ran to Simon and Derek.

"Wow, you guys have grown since the last time I saw you! How old are you now?"

"9"

"8" they said, very unenthusiastic…

"Have you already eaten?" I asked them.

"No, but dad gave us money to go to the Mac." Simon said.

"Oh, really?" I gave them a look but they just looked at me with big innocent eyes and said Kit had allowed them to eat dirty fat food, so we walked to McDonald's. They both had a Happy Meal, and me and Jess just had French fries and a milkshake. When we were done, Simon asked:

"Chloe? Will you come to our play tomorrow?"

"Ooh, I'd love to! What are you doing?" Jess said.

"I wasn't asking you!" Simon snapped. Simon didn't like Jess. He was never nice to her, but she still liked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I come?" she asked. I looked at Simon. He saw it and said: "Maybe. But Chloe, you will come, right?"

"Yes, sure. What time?"

"I starts at 7, but you can be here at 6, and we will bring you." Derek said.

Simon looked at him angrily. "I wanted to say that!" he said. Derek wanted to hit him, but I stopped him just in time.

"I'll come, but not if you fight, okay?" I said. They looked at each other, and it took a minute before they nodded. Jeez, did they really have to hesitate about that?

"Have you finished yet?" I asked. They nodded. We walked back, and I noticed it was already half past 7, so I let the boys play a little longer, before I sent them to bed.

It was already half past 9 when Tori finally came home.

"Tori, I promised your dad you would go to bed at 10, so you can stay up a little longer, but you have to go upstairs at 10, I don't care what you do there, but you have to be upstairs, otherwise your dad will be mad at me, okay?"

"Yeah sure…" she said.

"How was your night?"

"Awful… There's this guy, and he's really cute, but he has absolutely _no_ experience… So we're standing there, at the cinema, the movie's over, and he says: it was nice, can you walk home? JERK…"

"Oh my god, you know, I've had one of those ones," Jess started…And believe me, if she ever started, you were listening to her for the next hour… Tori and Jess talked a little longer, and when Kit came home, he paid me and Jess and I walked back home.

"Shall I come to you tomorrow?" she asked when we were at my house.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow..? Their play!"

"Ooh, yeah sure…" I said, I was really tired, so I didn't really know what I just said.

"Bye…"

"Bye." I went inside, undressed and went to bed.

Simon's Point of View

I'd survived the whole school day, just one hour… Miss Puckett had spit on my book a few times already… There always had to be a victim, and today I had to sit in the front, next to Liz… she was writing something down, but I couldn't read it. When she was done, she shove it to me.

**Is that Chloe girl coming tonight?**

_Yes, she is, why?_

**I need to talk to her…**

_About what?_

It took some time before she answered:

**Some personal stuff…**

_Is that good? Cause you can't hurt her!_

**Noooo, I won't… :)**

_Promise!_

**I won't _mentally_ hurt her… :(**

_What's that? Is it good?_

**Yes**

_Okay_

"Liz! Simon! Give that to me…" Miss Puckett said. You could see why she wasn't married. How could anyone live with that? She read it and sighed. "Just pay attention to me, okay?" She went on with her sums.

After school dad came to pick us up, and when we were home, Derek and I played for a while.

"Is Jess coming?" I asked Derek.

"I don't know, I think so. If she wants something, she gets it…" Derek answered, while he threw the tennis ball back at me.

"I don't want her to."

"Me neither… She's so bright and shiny and happy, too bright and shiny and happy… Ugh…" he shivered. I laughed.

"Ah, c'mon, she's not that bad…" as I said the words, I realized what I'd just said. We looked at each other, and then I said: "She is…" we laughed for a moment, and then dad called us for dinner. He'd made us pizza, my favourite, besides fries… After dinner Chloe came, and… Jess… We drove to the school, and Derek and I went to our class, while Chloe, dad, Tori and Jess went to the auditorium.

Chloe's point of View

Derek and Simon went to their class, and Kit, Jess, Tori and I went to the auditorium. We found a few seats on the second row.

"What are they doing, actually?" I asked Kit, but he didn't hear.

"They're doing Little Red Riding Hood." the woman next to me answered.

"Oh, thank you. And your… daughter, son? Is also playing?" I asked.

"Yes, my daughter, Liz, she's playing Little Red Riding Hood."

"Ooh, wow. Is she good?"

"Yeah… for an eight year old." she smiled at me.

"Ah, I see…"

"For who are you here?" she asked me.

"Uh, Simon and Derek, I'm their sitter."

"Oh, okay… Stella Delaney." she reached her hand out to me, and I shook it.

"Chloe Saunders." I smiled, and she smiled back.

A woman, I think it was Simon and Derek's teacher, came up on stage, and told us to turn off our telephones. Than a little girl came up. That must be Liz, she looked cute…

After a while, Derek came on stage, he played the wolf. That must have been Simon's idea. I knew he was a werewolf, there had been a lot of necromancers in my mothers family… He was actually kinda funny. It wasn't supposed to be funny, but his attitude, like he didn't want to be there at all, made it funny.

Not much later, Simon came on stage too. He was really cute…

When they were finished, they all made a bow, and Simon and Derek came to us.

"Wow, you were so cute!" I said, but then I remembered that they of course didn't want to be called cute. "No, not cute, you were cool, really cool." I corrected myself.

"Thank you." Simon said. Derek just smiled.

"Excuse me," the girl that must be Liz said to me.

"Oh, hello." I said.

"Are you Chloe?" she said smartly.

"Yes… Why?"

"I need to talk to you." she said.

"Oh, okay…"

"In private…" she whispered.

"Oh…" I looked at Jess and she shrugged, so I just walked away with Liz.

"What do you wa-

"Stay away from my man." she said. What? Her man? I laughed, where was she talking about?

"Do you think that's funny?"

"Where are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm telling you this only one time, okay? You stay away from Simon. He's mine."

"Ho, ho… Wait a minute. I'm fifteen, Simon's eight. I don't want him." I assured her.

"Hm… I don't believe you." she said. "make me believe you…"

"Oh my God, okay, so I'm a teen, Simon's a kid, I _don't _like him, okay?" I said.

"Chloe? You d-don't l-l-like m-me?" Oh God, he'd heard… I turned around and saw Simon standing there…

**Okay, so I know it's a cliché, the girl says something that she doesn't want him to hear, but he hears, and he's hurt… But I just had to do this…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think, 'cause I don't really get to know if people just read it, and don't let me know what they think…**


End file.
